inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Flames Chapters 9 : A match against a god !
This will be a long story so enjoy :) Akuji : Ok let's go team to stadium of Zeus Junior High ! Team : Yes captain ! Izayoi : Captain can i ask you something ? Akuji : Sure why not ? Izayoi : Ok come with me *Izayoi and Akuji are going to the backwards of the tree* Izayoi : How can you get a keshin ? Akuji : Well....what can i say you must believe in you're self Izayoi : And.. Akuji : And you must train with you're soul Izayoi : Ok i know enough thanks, Akuji ! Akuji : No problem *Akuji and Izayoi are going to get there uniform* Akuji : WOW O_O the stadium looks like a big home for a god Aphrodi : You will be against us you can't withstand our power, because you're not a god like me Akuji : Hmph ! dissapointed you're not a guy that loves soccer do you goddie ? Aphrodi : How can you make a joke about a god ! Akuji : So you're a god show me everything in the match Aphrodi : You will beggin' me for you're talk ! Akuji : Let's see about that ! The Blue Flames : (Gk)1.Kobayashi Lakuma(Wind)(Kotoni~x) (DF) 2.Tanatat Limkaweeratanawatee(Earth/Wood)(TanatatFideo) 3.Tadashi Tagai(Fire)(SharinganGirl) 4.Eliza Verko(Light)(Elizabeth110) (MF) 5.Kazuka Makuno(Fire)(Kadoya Masamune) 6.Rese Hanikamiya(Fire/Wind)(Hungry4ramen) 7.Mikuzi Koyuga(Ice)(Glazzel-san) (FW) 8.Serra Ryuuji(Wind)(Inazuma11fangirl123) 9.June Kiyama(Fire/Ice)(KIYAMA HIROTO 424) 10.Akuji Tsukiakari(Fire)(Akuji-san)(Captain/Me) 11.Izayoi Reina(Dark)(HirotoObsessedFangirlXD) 12.Aki Tatsuko(Fire/Light)(HirotoObsessedFangirlXD) bench 13.Hana Izayoi(Light)(~Ketsurui~)(FW) 14.Jason FireBlaze(Fire)(AidenFubuki) 15. 16. Zeus Junior High : Posei Donichi (GK) (based off Poseidon) Aporo Hikaru (DF) (based off Apollo) Hepai En (DF) (based off Hephaestus) Aresu Ran (DF) (based off Aries) Deio Geki (DF) (based off Dionysus) Arute Saneki (MF) (based off Artemis) Herume Matsuaki (MF) (based off Hermes) Atena Tomo (MF anime) (FW game) (based off Athena) Demete Yutaka (FW) (based off Demeter) Terumi Afuro (MF/Captain) (based off Aphrodite) القائد/انس Hera Tadashi (FW anime) (MF game) (based off Hera) Ika Michiyuki (GK) (based off Icarus) Aki Tamamatsu (FW) (based off Achilles) Heraku Resu (DF) (based off Hercules) Kurono Tokio (DF) (based off Chronos) Medo Usa (MF) (based off Medusa) *Match started Aphrodi has the ball* Akuji : Let's do it Izayoi ! Izayoi : Yeah Aphrodi : (Hmph weaklings) Heaven's Time *Akuji and Izayoi are freazin' and then Heaven's Time stops* Akuji : What the-he was there. Izayoi : Impossible *Akuji and Izayoi are flowed away* Akuji : Whaaa ! Izayoi : Dam...n *And Aphrodi walks away* Aphrodi : Now you're turn ! June : You won't get past me ! Aphrodi : Heaven's Time ! *June has frozen and heaven's time stops* June : What !? *June flowed away* June : Wha ! Demeter : Dash storm ! *Serra,Aki and Mikuzi flowed away* Serra,Aki and Mikuzi : Whaa ! Atena : Dash Storm ! *Rese, Kazuka, Tadashi and Eliza flowed away* Tanatat : Who are these monsters ! Aphrodi : You're worst nigthmare Tanatat : Forget is Hayashi Ryu ! Aprhodi : God Neptune ! *Aprhodi used God knows ! Tanatat : Elemental Cyclone V2 ! *Elemental Cyclone failed* Kobayashi : Now God Hand Tiger Fist G4 ! *Kobayashi failed* Kobayashi : What the ! *Goal 1-0 for ZEUS* Aphrodi : Hmph ! *When the second match begon it was 8-0 for Zeus* Akuji : Dam...n my teammates all....of..them...are...down...i can't....l..et..th..e..m....Down... Akuji : I CAN'T LET THEM DOWN !!!! *Akuji's eyes where glowed into yellow* Akuji : WHAAAAAAA !! Demeter: Now Dash Storm ! Akuji : Failed God ! *Akuji get's past of Demeter* Akuji : Atomikkuhīto AngelFalco ! Aporo : Flame Dance ! Akuji : Aqua Ocean ! *Aporo failed* Akuji : (Can't let my friends down) TAKE THIS ! Alpha Legends !!! Poseidon : Tsunami wall ! *Tsunami Wall failed* *GOAL 10-1* Izayoi : Akuji....over...here. Akuji : Izayoi ! *Akuji kicks the ball to Izayoi* Izayoi : Now let's use it now or not Akuji ! combo hissatsu alright ! Izayoi : Unlimited Speed ! Akuji : Eternal Flame Storm ! Poseidon : Gigant Wall ! *Gigant Wall........FAILED* Poseidon : Whaaa ! Aphrodi : God Knows X *The ball was stronger then first* *Akuji's eyes are glowed harder and harder* Akuji : DIEEE GOD ! Akuji : Omega Break ! Aphrodi : You can't stop my power ! Akuji : What whaaa ! *Omega Break failed* June : Hmph ! The Eye ! *God Knows stops and June gets the ball* June : Magma Rain ! *GOAL 10-2* *After 20 minutes it was 15-15 they had only one minute to make goal* Aphrodi : Heaven's Time ! Aki : AW ! My leg ! Akuji : Are you alright Aki ? Aki : I can't play this match with my leg Akuji : No problem, Aki take a rest Aki : Thanks, captain Akuji : Jason you're turn ! Jason : Yes captain ! *The match started and Tanatat got's the bal* Tanatat : Rese ! *Tanatat kicks the ball to Rese* Rese : Yes Dionysus : Mega Quake ! Rese : To late Jason *Rese kicks the ball to Jason* Jason : Now our turn he Akuji like old times ! Akuji : Yes ! Rese be ready ! Rese : HAYT ! Jason : Maxi.. Akuji : Mum.. Rese : Fire !! Akuji : Kobayashi ! Kobayashi : Hayt ! The Galaxy Tanatat : June ! June : Hayt ! Tanatat : Ultimate Wood June : BREAKE ! *The ball was full of energie* Akuji : Let's combination our Keshin ! Jason : Ok, captain ! Jason : Kyūkyoku no Magma AngelFalco Akuji : WHAAA ! Jason : Ultimate Fire Akuji : Storm ! *The ball was impossible to stop* Poseidon : Gigant wall ! *Gigant wall failed* *GOAL 15-16 for The Blue Flames* Jason : We did it ! Akuji : We are the best in Japan ! *Izayoi hugs Aki, Akuji and Jason* Izayoi : We did it ! Aki : Rei-Rei no to close you know Jason : Aki is right Akuji : Well i like a hug *Izayoi kissed Jason and Akuji on the cheek* Akuji : Wow a kiss Jason : I have never expected that *Aki kissed both of them to* Akuji : Did you expected that J ? Jason : No you A ? Aki : Come on be happy J and A Akuji & Jason : Yes miss Haruna : Well done guys ! Tanatat : Good work June June : You to buddy Mikuzi : Good work Serra ! Serra : You to Mikuzi Eliza : Nice work Tadashi ! Tadashi : You to Eliza Akuji : Good work Kobayashi *Akuji hugs Kobayashi* Akuji : Good work Kobayashi ! Kobayashi : Thanks captain ! Haruna : Ok let's finish this later ! Akuji : You wouldn't expected that huh ? Aphrodi : God Knows X Akuji : Atomikkuhīto AngelFalco Akuji : Multi Ice Punch ! *Akuji failed* Akuji : Whaaaaa Mikuzi : Aurora Drop ! *Mikuzi stops the ball* Akuji : Thanks mikuzi Mikuzi : No problem Captain ! To be continued Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames